Tommy's Lucky Night
by Its Got To Be You
Summary: Tommy finally has a date with the girl he's been crushing on since fifth grade, Lillian DeVille. He thinks the whole night is going to go wrong, and that she doesn't feel the same way about him.(One-Shot!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up**

**Enjoy!**

Tommy took a deep breath and looked at his reflection one more time. He wanted to make sure this night was perfect. He finally got Lil to go on a date with him, and he was more than excited for it. He's been crushing on her since they danced together on Valentine's Day back in the fifth grade. Phil was sure she felt the same way, but every time he had asked her out she told him no. Something changed her mind this last time thought, and she finally said yes. Tommy has had girlfriends before, but he's never had as strong as feelings before. He was even starting to thinking that he loved Lil. He wasn't really sure what love is, but he knew that what he felt for Lil was different from what he felt for anyone else.

He looked at the time and realized if he didn't leave now he was going to be late picking Lil up, and he didn't want her to decide this date wasn't worth it. This was the night he wanted to ask her to officially be his girlfriend, that they'd share their first kiss, but Tommy was known for bad luck on dates. He walked out of the bathroom and called out to his mom that he was leaving. He grabbed his keys and jumped into his car, driving it next door to get Lil. He walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

Phil opened the door and smiled "Looking sharp, T"

Tommy laughed and rolled his eyes "Thanks. But I'm here for Lil, not you."

Phil let out a laugh before calling up the stairs to Lil. Tommy waited nervously in the DeVille's living room. The minutes of waiting felt like hours to him. Lil finally made her way down the stairs and Tommy felt his heartbeat speed up. He always thought Lil was beautiful, but there was something different about her tonight that made her even more beautiful than usual. She was wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan over it. She had her hair curled and she was wearing light makeup.

Tommy liked it better when she didn't wear any makeup, he thought her natural look was beautiful enough. Too bad he never had the guts to tell her how he really felt. She walked off the last step and stood in front of Tommy, smiling at him. Tommy was having problems trying to find the words to say to her. He heard Phil laugh behind him and he turned around to give him a look. He turned his attention back to Lil "You look... Beautiful, Lil."

Lil smiled and blushed a little "Thanks." she tucked her bangs, that were dyed a yellow, behind her ear.

Tommy looked away from her "You ready to go?"

Lil nodded and she waved a goodbye to Phil and Tommy followed her out the door. He still couldn't figure out what he wanted to say to her. He knew he couldn't stay quiet all night, that would make her second guess her decision in going on a date with him. "Where are you taking me?"

He glanced at her, not wanting to take his eyes off the road "To that local restaurant, Sams."

Lil smiled. She told Tommy towards the beginning of the year that she wanted to eat there and she thought it was sweet that he remembered. Lil had tried playing hard to get with Tommy, but her feelings finally got the best of her and she had to say yes to him. She looked over at him while he was driving. She didn't have the courage to tell him that she thought he looked good today. She looked down at her hands, not wanting to look back over at him.

Tommy pulled into a parking spot in front of Sams and got out, opening Lil's door for her. She smiled at him and stepped out and walked to the building. The two sat down at a table and ordered their drinks. Tommy set his menu down and looked at her "I'm glad you decided to finally go on a date with me"

Lil smiled and looked over at him "What can I say? After the millionth time of you asking how could I say no?"

Tommy laughed but didn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. He never thought that he'd be on a date with her. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He hoped that this night would end the way he wanted it to, where he would be able to kiss her.

They ordered their food and Tommy paid the check and held the door open for Lil. She started walking towards the car but Tommy stopped her "We're going to a movie. This date isn't over yet."

Lil walked over to be next to him "I thought it would just be a dinner date and then it would be over."

Tommy looked over at her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her now how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin anything. He also wanted to hold her hand since they were walking to theater, but he didn't think he'd have the nerve to grab it.

Lil looked out of the corner of her eye at Tommy and could see that he was nervous. The one way she could tell when Tommy Pickles was nervous was when he would put his hands in his pockets and stare at the ground. "Is something bothering you?"

Tommy looked away from the ground and over at her. Now would be his time to tell her how he felt. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes "I think it's pretty obvious, but I really like you, Lil. I have since the fifth grade and it kills me to see you with someone else... And then when they hurt you, it makes me want to hurt _them_"

Lil stopped walking and looked at him. She's wanted to hear him say that for as long as she can remember, but now that he actually _did _say it, it scared her. "Tommy... I don't know what to say. I thought I wanted to hear that, but I don't know anymore. We're friends... _Best friends, _and I don't want anything to ruin that."

Tommy felt like his heart just shattered. He had felt so sure that she liked him back. "I think..." he wanted to try and change her mind. The one thing Tommy didn't do was pressure someone, which is what made him stop from trying to change her mind "I think I should get you home."

He turned around and started walking towards his car and opened Lil's door for her. She gave him a smile and got in. They made eye contact and Lil started to feel bad. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes. He shut the door and walked around getting in. The ride to her house was silent. Tommy didn't know what to say to her now, and she didn't know what to say to him.

He pulled into her driveway and she half expected him to open her door for her again. She put her hand on the handle but stopped and then turned to him "I had a really good time with you, Tommy."

She waited to see if he would say anything but instead he gave her a smile. She knew that their friendship wasn't going to be the same. She hated that she hurt him, but there was no changing that now. She got out of the car and waved a goodbye to him before walking inside. She ran up to her room and watched out her window as Tommy walked into his house.

Tommy was laying in bed that same night thinking about everything. He did have a good night with Lil, and he was glad that he finally got the chance to take her on a date. But he knew that he shouldn't have told her how he felt. He knew it was going to scare her. Something hitting his window pulled him out of his thoughts and he stood up to look out it. He saw Lil standing out there in a sweatshirt and shorts motioning for him to come outside.

He walked quietly down the stairs, trying his best not to wake anyone. He went out the front door and over to where Lil was "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

Tommy sighed and looked at her "I think you said everything you wanted to earlier."

Lil shook her head and looked up at him "That's not even what I wanted to say.."

Tommy stared at her, waiting to find out what it was she really wanted to say. He felt a few drops of rain but he ignored it and focused on Lil "Then what is it you wanted to say?"

Lil thought about what she wanted to say. Before she could say anything the sky opened up and it started to pour down rain. "I do like you, Tommy. A lot. I have for as long as I can remember. But tonight when you told me you liked me, I don't know.. It scared me. But I was thinking about it, and you're one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. And I am so glad that I got the chance to go on a date with you"

Tommy took a step closer to her so she would be able to hear him over the rain "I don't really know how to say this, but... What I feel for you is much more that just some crush and just liking you. I've _liked _you since the fifth grade. But all throughout high school the feelings have gotten stronger and it's more of love. I'm _in love _with you, Lil."

Lil could feel the tears starting to fall. Not from being upset, but from being happy; and she was glad that it was raining so he wasn't able to tell. She put her hands on both sides of his face, and he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm in love with you too"

Tommy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for the first time. This one kiss is the one he had waited for. It felt right. And in that moment he never wanted to be without Lil.


End file.
